The One Where Everybody is Friends
by LLFOREVER
Summary: The One Where Ross and Monica Fight


Disclaimer: Friends and the characters are mine. The story is mine and Jake, Cassidy, and Matt are mine. The way I have chosen to portray Emma is also mine. Distributor: Please ask me first Spoilers: None  
  
This is kind of an Alternate Universe. Rachel left Barry at the altar, but she came into Central Perk and found Ross. She and Ross got married after they had Emma and Rachel is five months pregnant. Ross became estranged from his family, Monica included, after high school and doesn't talk to or about them. Monica and Chandler got married and had Cassidy and Matt. Joey and Phoebe are the same. Neither of them is with someone right now. Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe all live in New York. Ross and Rachel live in California.  
  
Teaser-  
  
Rachel Geller smiled as she watched her husband's car come up the drive. She rubbed her swollen belly as her five-year-old daughter Emma came and stood beside her.  
  
"Is Daddy home?"  
  
"Uh huh. Sweetie, do you want to go greet him?" Emma nodded and bounced off toward the door. Rachel giggled watching Emma's long swinging pigtails. She and Ross had decided not to find out the sex of the baby, but she knew that whatever it was, Emma would be excited to have a sibling. Hearing the door, Rachel turned to see Ross swoop Emma up onto his shoulders. Quickly, she wiped her eyes feeling tears come to her eyes as she watched Ross tickle Emma.  
  
"Emma, why don't you find a TV show for us to watch? See if Clifford's on, okay?"  
  
"Okay Daddy."  
  
"Rachel, how was your day?" Ross asked. He came over and kissed her before looking up.  
  
"Good." Rachel looked up at Ross. He was smiling but she could tell that something was up from the look in his eyes.  
  
"Ross, what is it?"  
  
"I got transferred."  
  
"Well, honey, that's not so bad. We're a family. We can find new friends and-" Rachel stopped as Ross covered her mouth with a kiss.  
  
"I love you Rach. But you're gonna hate me after I say this. I got transferred to New York City and I have to be there in three weeks."  
  
"Oh, Ross, I could never hate you. You gave me Emma and every day you give me so much love."  
  
"Mommy, Daddy?" Rachel and Ross turned and looked down at Emma.  
  
"Come here honey, Daddy and I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Is Baby okay?"  
  
"Baby's fine Em. Daddy has to go work in a place called New York City. It's very far away."  
  
"You mean you're leaving Daddy?"  
  
"Oh no sweetie, we're going with Daddy. We'll find a new apartment."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well that was easy," Ross said, grinning. "Let's go watch that TV show. What did you pick?"  
  
"The one with the puppies!" (Sorry, no pun intended)  
  
"All right, Animal Planet it is." Rachel wiped tears from her eyes as Ross lovingly carried Emma into the living room. Ross was the best dad she could ever have found for Emma. Four weeks later-Central Perk  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Emma have been sitting at a table in a corner. Ross and Emma are in the bathroom.  
  
Rachel twirled a strand of hair around her finger. New York City was great, but she and Ross hadn't made any friends yet. They had been busy with unpacking and getting settled. Emma loved their new apartment (A/N- Their apartment is the one Ross has now) and was excited to be in a new place.  
  
Suddenly the door was flung open and four people burst in. They sat down on the orange couch. Rachel watched them curiously for a moment. Then she stood up and walked over.  
  
"Monica? Monica Geller?"  
  
"Oh my God! Rachel Green! From Lincoln High!"  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you still lived here."  
  
"Yeah. I'm married now. I have two kids, Cassidy, who's five, and Matt, who's three. My husband is Chandler Bing." Monica gave an off hand wave towards Chandler.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. Let me introduce you. Guys, Joe! Okay, this is Rachel Green. I went to high school with her. This is Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay." Rachel started to correct her, but then Emma came running up.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
"What Emma?"  
  
"The toilet is overflowing!"  
  
"What's Daddy doing about it?"  
  
"He used the plungy thing!" Rachel smiled as she scooped Emma into her arms.  
  
"Rach, you're married?"  
  
"Yeah. I-" Rachel sighed as she heard Ross coming out. Now Monica would have no warning.  
  
"Rach? Rachel, that was amazing. The toilet just overflowed. I am soaking wet now. Emma, oh God. I, I need to sit down. I think, I think I am going to, to-"  
  
"Ross, it's fine. I think." Rachel glanced at Monica, who's jaw had dropped.  
  
"Ross, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well uh, I'm not sure. I thought I was having dinner with my family. Now, now, now I'm not so sure. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? I live here!"  
  
"Yeah, well I live here too!"  
  
"No! I haven't talked to you in years and then, then you have the guts to just show up!"  
  
"Uh, Mon, he didn't purposely show up where he knew you would be." Monica turned and glared at Chandler.  
  
"Oh, maybe I was mistaken. Um, hey Joey, Pheebs, did you hear someone out there calling our names?"  
  
"Chandler, man, we gotta get you to a doctor, cause I think you're hearing things," Joey said, grinning. Phoebe whispered in Joey's ear and then he nodded.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Chandler rolled his eyes and then he, Joey, and Phoebe hurried outside.  
  
"Monica, look, I've missed you a lot."  
  
"Well you sure haven't showed it!"  
  
"Hey, I, I, I-"  
  
"Ross, honey, its been a long day and we need to get Emma home. Please, you and Monica can kill each other tomorrow." Ross sighed and put his arm around Rachel. Rachel glanced up, worried, but Ross tried to smile a little. He pulled out money and left it on their table and then led Rachel and Emma out. As soon as they had left, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe hurried back in. Monica was sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"It was so hard to see him again. I haven't seen him in forever, since he left, and suddenly I have a niece, a sister-in-law, not mention who was also my best friend in high school." Chandler put his arms around Monica and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Well, now you have someone you could leave the kids with." Monica sat up and hit him lightly.  
  
"I just don't know if I can forgive him."  
  
"It'll be all right. I just know. My inner persona can tell," Phoebe stated matter of factly.  
  
TBC. Please Review! Oh! That was probably the worst thing I have ever written! 


End file.
